1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to umbrellas, and more specifically to an umbrella design which integrates a conventional style flashlight and an umbrella into a dualpurpose product, with some special benefits afforded by the synergism. The benefits are primarily the enhanced safety for the umbrella user provided by the attached two-way flashlight system, and the usefulness of having a conventional flashlight and an umbrella contained within a single entity.
2. Background and Description of Prior Art
In the prior art, illuminating umbrellas have been designed primarily to enhance the safety of the umbrella user when walking at night. These designs have incorporated either illuminating handles with small manuverable flashlights attached to or concealed within the handle base, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,860,179 of Mui, 4,881,154 of Tseng, et.al., and 4,788,995 of Rushing, or with lamps attached to the top of the umbrella canopy to improve both visibility and safety such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,858 of Wilson, 4,031,381 of Carver, and 2,373,471 of Campbell. The prior art has not yet produced an umbrella product that is, in effect, transformable; one that, when folded, functions as a conventional flashlight, and when extended, as an umbrella with a forward directed light. Since umbrellas and flashlights are both considered useful devices to have on hand, they are frequently stored in handbags, briefcases, automobile trunks or glove compartments and the like. By integrating a conventional flashlight and an umbrella into a single product having the full functionality normally associated with each product individually, space efficiency and convenience are two primary synergistic benefits. In addition, the safety and lighting advantages associated with an illuminating umbrella are also realized.